It's Complicated
by disneychannelandxd
Summary: Kim Crawford never believed in love. It was too cliche for her. Jack Brewer never thought he could fall in love. It was a weakness for him. The two hated each other, but what if they started to see something in each other? Let's just say, It's Complicated. KICK Pairing!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: MWAHAHAHAHA! ANOTHER FANFICTION! Wow. I need to keep track on all of these... Haha. Anways, here's another one for Kickin It! Yay! Woohoo!  
So in this Fanfic, Kim and Jack have no relation to either. They haven't even met! Also, no karate... Sorry guys! Trying out a new kind of Fanfic, so I hope you enjoy! **_

_**WARNING: This Fanfic is rated T, but it's almost crossing the line to M. There will be some language involved and some content that is not meant for young children {Not sex scenes. None of that. Just other things}**_

_**LET'S START!**_

* * *

_**Kim's**_** POV**

They say love is a powerful resource. It fuels our emotions. I begged a differ. Do you not remember what happened to Romeo and Juliet? Those kids were freaking 14! Well... Juliet was. Romeo could have been some 40 year old pedophile... But you get my point! I don't see the point in love. Boy likes girl. Girl likes boy. They fall in love. They break up. The end. The girl also ends up sitting at him watching some lame chick flick like Dear John while eating a carton of ice cream. Pathetic.

I vowed to myself that I'd never fall in love, but let's just say all that changed when I met _him_. I'm not in love. I despise him. Well... I'm not sure exactly... Let's just say it's complicated...

This is the story of my "relationship" with a boy known as Jack Brewer.

* * *

_Just give me a reason. Just a little bit's enough. Just a second we're not broken just bent, so we ca-_

I hit the snooze button on my alarm clock. 6:45 AM. Just enough time to curl my hair. I got up and looked at the mirror. The only thing I saw was the Bride of Frankenstein. Great. Just what I needed on the first day of school... Seaford was a small town. Everyone knew everyone. Every school year was the same, but it didn't matter. I just wanted to look good.

* * *

"BYE MOM!" I yelled from downstairs as I headed out. It was a nice and sunny day. A great day to walk. Well... I walked everyday... I know what you're thinking. Shouldn't a 16-year-old girl have a car by now? Well... I have my license, but not a car. I was saving up.

"KIM!" A voice called. I turned to see my best friend, Grace, run out of her house. She was dressed up in her cheer uniform like usual. On all the first days of school, the students in fall sports wore their uniform. It was tradition. This was my first year as cheerleader and Grace and I were somehow the co captains.

_SHIT! I FORGOT MY CHEER UNIFORM!_

"What a sec, Grace. Be right back," I called and I ran to my house at lightning speed. By the time I got back, Grace had her phone out.

"3 minutes and 5.2 seconds. New record Kim," she said. I laughed. I was the fastest girl at Seaford High. The track team, soccer team, cross-country team, and field hockey team tried to recruit me, but I had my mind set on two sports. Cheer and lacrosse.

"Where's your uniform?" Grace asked. I pointed to my school bag.

"I'll just change when I get to school," I said. She nodded and we turned to walk.

* * *

"Can you hurry up in there?" Grace complained. We were in the girl's bathroom. This cheer uniform put up a fight, but in the end I was the victor.

"I'm done. I just need to do my hair," I answered as I came out. Grace handed me a hair tie and my bow. She did my hair for me. That girl had cheetah like hands.

"Did you hear there's a new kid this year?" she asked. That caught my attention.

"A new kid? Guy or girl?"

"Guy. Actually bad boy. Sooooo hot"

"Highly doubt it."

"You've never seen him. He rides a motorbike."

_A motorbike? I've always wanted one. I wasn't saving up for a car, I was saving up for a bike_.

Grace and I walked out and headed to our lockers. As I opened up my locker, I felt it hit someone. I quickly turned to see a guy rubbing his head.

"Oh my gosh. I'm soooo sorry. I didn't see you there!" I apologized. The kid turned to look at me. He had dark long brown hair and big brown eyes. They weren't warm. They were cold, and this guy was way taller than me.

_So this must be the new guy. Wow. Grace was right. He is cute..._

"Think before you decide to slam your fucking locker on someone," he sneered. That caught me off guard.

"Excuse me? I said I was sorry. No need to get your panties all up in a twist," I snapped back. Big mistake. The kid just gave me a furious glare.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he asked me. I lifted my chin to look superior.

"That's none of your business," I said.

"Oooohhhh. Well I'm sorry Miss Face Slammer. Didn't mean to anger you," he mocked and then smirk. That's when I did the unexpected. I slapped him.

Slapped that fucking smirk clear off his face.

"What the fuck?" he yelled. This time it was my turn to smirk.

"Don't mess with a flame because the fire will just spreading," I whispered in his ear and walked off with Grace.

* * *

School was almost over. The last thing for today was the assembly. Did I mention the school decided to put the fall sports pep rally on the first day of school? Weird...

Grace and I brought our book bags and placed them in the locker room with all the other girl athletes. We still had half an hour till the pep rally, so Grace and I decided to go over the routine with the squad again.

We all walked into the gym and started practicing. Girl cheerleaders had a different routine than the boys, so the girls went first as the boys sat on the bleachers. The football team came in and sat with them. The girls and I got a bunch of hoots and hollers from them.

_Pervs..._

After the routine was over, Grace and I went to sit with our guy friends on the football team. Eddie, Brody, and Jerry. I guess you can say Jerry and Grace had a thing for each other.

_Cute_

"Nice routine girls," Brody said as he flashed me a smile. I laughed. He had hit on me since freshman year when I ditched the braces.

"Yo Jack!" Jerry called to some guy who just walked into the gym. Grace and I turned.

_SHIT!_

It was the new kid that I slapped.

"Yo man! What it do!" Jerry greeted. I quickly turned away.

"Not much. Thanks for showing me around the school," he said.

"Have you met these fine ladies yet?" Brody asked as he gestured to Grace and me.

"Jack. Kim and Grace. Kim and Grace. Jack," Eddie introduced us. Grace and I slowly turned back. Jack seemed amused to see that it was me.

"Well if it isn't little Miss Face Slammer. Hit anyone else lately?" he asked me and smirked.

_What's with this kid?_

Everyone around us seemed interested.

"No only you. Thought it have made you look pretty. I guess not!" I retorted with a smile.

_1 point for Kim. 0 point for the motherfucker._

I looked down at his shirt. He was wearing a football jersey. Great... Just great...

* * *

_**Jack's**_** POV**

So the bitch was a cheerleader. She was friends with the nice group of guys I just met. Well that just fucked up my school year.

"So Kim. Think you can make it to our annual school kickoff karaoke party at my place?" Jerry asked. The blonde and her cheer friend laughed.

"Jerry. Its not really a party. It's just us at your place watching you, Eddie, and Brody make a fool out of yourselves," she replied. Jerry gave a mischievous smile.

"Yeah, but this time, we've got Jack to be fools with us!" Brody said as he pointed at me. I laughed.

"Sure why not." I answered. The guys gave me a high five, Grace smiled, and Kim looked as if she disapproved it. This was going to be a fun night.

* * *

_**Kim's**_** POV**

I had to be late to the party because I had to check up on my neighbor's dog. I was housesitting for them until their nephew came to town. After quickly putting on some nice clothes and doing my hair, I headed over to the house.

When I got there, I pulled out the keys and unlocked the door. The lights were on. Strange...

_What if someone's here?_

"Aunt Nessa? Is that you? I thought you weren't coming in until Sat-"

He stopped in his tracks as he came out of the kitchen.

"What's little Miss Face Slammer doing here?" Jack asked.

_No... He can't be the nephew..._

"I'm housesitting for my neighbors," I answered calmly. Jack looked at me strangely.

"But this is my house..." He finally said.

"You're not the nephew they told me about are you? You're not Vanessa's nephew are you?" I questioned.

"Actually I am. Jack Brewer. Looks like we're going to be neighbors for a while." he replied. I groaned.

_This was supposed to be a good year! I'm stuck with this jerk! Damn..._

I turned and started to walk out.

"Hey! Where you going Miss Face Slammer?" Jack called and he grabbed my wrist. Sudden electricity flowed through the arm he was grabbing. I instantly jerked my arm away.

"First off, my name isn't Miss Face Slammer. It's Kim Crawford. Got it?" I hissed. "And second, I'm heading to Jerry's. Since you're already here, I guess there's no point in housesitting here anymore. Here."

I handed him the house keys. He took them.

"Do you need a ride to the party?" Jack asked. I shook my head.

"I'd rather walk then take a ride with you," I said and walked out.

It was a cold night. Too cold for my liking. That was strange because this was California...

My phone beeped. A text from Grace.

_Hey! Where are you? You better not have chickened out because of Jack! He's not here! Jerk-free!_

I smiled and put my phone in my back pocket. As I wrapped my arms around me, I knew this wasn't normal Seaford weather. Maybe it was a sign...

_Don't be so superstitious Kim... Ignore the cold_.

"HEY! GET ON!" A voice called. I turned to see a biker. Jack.

_Of course... He's the one who has to be here..._

"Why would I?" I questioned. Jack gave a small chuckle.

"Because you'll freeze. Plus I can get you to the party in like a minute," he answered. I looked at him.

"I don't have a choice, don't I" I asked as I crossed my arms. Jack smirked and shook his head. I sighed in defeat causing Jack to smirk. He handed me a helmet.

"Hold on!" he yelled.

* * *

_**Jack's**_** POV**

I swear by the time we got to Jerry's, I was half deaf. Kim wouldn't stop screaming on our way here. "Kim. You can let go now," I said. There was still a ringing in my ears from the screaming.

"I know, but I'm too scared..." she replied. I chuckled.

"You won't fall. I'll catch you," I promised. Kim let out a laugh.

"I don't need anyone to catch me," she said and got off. I followed her.

We made it to the steps. Then that's when it happened. She tripped on the first step. As if it was on instinct, I caught her arm and pulled her up.

"Told you I'd catch you," I reminded with a smile. Kim turned away and stormed into the house.

_Well she's a charmer. Poor thing's never going to have a boyfriend._

"Yo! What it do man!" Jerry greeted like usual. I laughed and walked in to meet up with the others.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: OMG! So many reviews already! So happy! Okay. Let's get back to the story!**_

* * *

_**Kim's**_** POV**

"_Standing in the hall of fame_  
_And the world's gonna know your name_  
_Cause you burn with the brightest flame_  
_And the world's gonna know your name_  
_And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame"_

I was jumping up and down with Grace. It was our karaoke song. It was one of my favorites. When the song finished the guys started clapping, so Grace and I have our little bows. Jerry checked his watch.

"9 o' clock guys! You know what that means!" He said. Jack looked confused.

"No. I don't know what that means," he said.

"At 9 during our karaoke nights, we each take a name from the cup and a song from the other cup and you sing a duet with that person. Whoever has the highest score wins a prize that Grace comes up with." Eddie explained. On cue, Grace stood up and took out an envelope from her bag.

"Drum roll please!" she said. We all started hitting on the table for the drum roll. Grace opened the envelope.

"A dinner for two at the new restaurant, Falafel Phil's!" Grace read.

_Cool! I've heard of that_ place!

"Since today is Jack's first karaoke night in Seaford, he gets to do the honors of picking the name," Brody said. Jack laughed and walked over to the two cups. He carefully picked a piece of paper from the song cup and opened it up.

"Just Give Me A Reason by P!NK," He read. Jack walked over to the partner cup. After reading the name, he put the paper back into the cup and picked another. Grace stopped him.

"You have to sing with that person. No matter what. It's the rules," she said. Jack didn't look to happy.

"So who you singing with man?" Jerry asked. Jack looked at me.

_No. No! NO! PLEASE NOT ME! DON'T SAY KIM CRAWFORD!_

"The one and only, Kim Crawford," he said. Everyone fell silent and looked at me. I got up and took the mic from Jack.

"Fine. Let's get this over with," I said. Jack just smirked.

_Stop smirking._

Grace entered in the song and the first couple of notes played. I took a deep breath and began.

"_Right from the start, you were a thief you stole my heart..."_

* * *

"_And we can learn to love again..."_ I finished. Everyone clapped. I handed my mic to Jack and sat myself between Grace and Brody.

"You're an amazing singer," Brody whispered into my ear which caused me to blush. Okay. I admit that I sorta had a thing for Brody...

* * *

_**Jack's**_** POV**

I had to admit. The girl had talent. After she handed me her mic, Kim walked over and Brody whispered something to her. She smiled and blushed. I didn't know how to explain it, but I suddenly got this feeling. It was burning up inside of me. I quickly ignored it and sat by Jerry.

* * *

"And the winner is..." Grace started off. On cue, we all hit the table as drum roll.

"Kim and Jack!" She said. I turned to the Face Slammer. She was as stunned as I was. Grace handed me the coupon for the restaurant.

"Okay guys. It's 11. Time to wrap things up!" Eddie said as he got up. We all said goodbye and headed out. Kim walked ahead. I swear the temperature dropped while we were inside. I quickly got onto my bike and rode over to Kim.

"Hop on," I demanded. She gave me a questionable look.

"After what happened on our way here, I'm good," she replied and kept on walking.

"You're going to freeze to death!" I yelled.

"Beats riding the death machine with Hell itself!" She yelled back. That was it. I rode up to her and pulled her on. Before she could do anything, I drove off at lightening speed. If she jumped, she'd at least break a bone.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kim yelled. I ignored it and pulled up to my driveway.

"You can walk from here," I said and put my bike into the garage. Kim just crossed her arms and stood there.

_Why the hell are you still here? Don't you have somewhere to be?_

"Well, I did have somewhere to be which was house sitting your house, but I guess not," she sneered.

I couldn't believe I said that out loud.

"Then go on in and house sit," I said and gestured to the door. She scowled.

"Jack? You're early!" A voice called. Kim and I turned to see a brown-haired woman walk out the parked car in the driveway.

"Hey Aunt Nessa," I greeted and walked over.

"You weren't supposed to be here until next week!" She said. I smiled and hugged her. Aunt Nessa was pretty much my mom. She took me in as a kid and made sure I was safe.

"I know, but I came early. I crashed with Uncle Ben, but he kicked me out last week, so I've been crashing with friends," I explained. Uncle Ben wasn't the most trust worthy person. He was drunk most of the time, and when he wasn't, he was passed out. Ben kicked me out when the police had to escort me home. Again.

"Well, I just came back from the airport to pick up Milton!" She said. I looked over to see the small red-headed kid pop out of the car. He smiled and walked over. I gave the kid a hug.

Milton and I were like best friends as kids as well as being cousins. Even though we were total opposites, we did everything together. We looked nothing alike but we were family.

Someone cleared their throat. I turned to see Kim still standing there awkwardly.

_Just fucking leave already!_

Milton and Aunt Nessa looked back and forth at both Kim and I.

"I see you've already met Kim! Isn't she just a sweetheart?" Aunt Nessa said as she smiled to Kim. Kim smiled back.

"I guess if that's what you want to call it," I mumbled but clear enough for them to hear.

"Well, I better get going," Kim said as she turned to walk over to her house.

* * *

_**Kim's**_** POV**

Who the hell did he think he was? Grabbing me and driving off like that! That idiot! I walked into my house. It was warm.

"Mom?" I called through the house. No one answered. Mom must have already left for her midnight shift. She worked two jobs. In the morning, mom worked at the furniture store and at night, she would work at the restaurant called Captain Corndogs. It was just her and me. Dad left us when I was about ten, so mom had worked two jobs to keep us up. I was proud of her. I wanted to be like her. Someday, I'd repay her for all of this.

I walked into the kitchen and pulled out a carton of ice cream.

_Friday midnight snack. Yes please!_

I walked up to my room, sat on my bed, played some music from my iPod, and indulged into the sweet vanilla ice cream.

"_Oh! Oh! Sweet child o' mine! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Sweet love o' mine!" _I sang along with the song. Sweet Child O' Mine by Guns N' Roses had to be my favorite song of all time. By midnight, the ice cream was gone and Sweet Child O' Mine had been played about five times in a row.

"Hey Face Slammer. Have you ever tried listening to different songs?" A voice called from my window. I walked over to see the idiot at his window right across from mine.

_Great... I have to deal with this all year..._

"Creeper much?" I questioned. Jack just smirked.

"I'm just saying. If you're going to listen to Guns N' Roses, try listening to other songs too like Welcome to the Jungle or November Rain," he answered.

"You know Guns N' Roses?"

"Of course. I have a taste in music you know,"

I rolled my eyes and shut the blinds.

* * *

_**Jack's**_** POV**

It was Saturday morning. I looked over to my clock. 11 o' clock. After taking a shower and getting dressed, I headed downstairs.

"Morning Jack!" Aunt Nessa greeted with a smile. I smiled back and sat down at the dining table as Aunt Nessa brought over a plate of eggs and bacon. The doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Milton said as he got up from the table to the door.

"Oh hey Kim!" He greeted. I didn't look up.

"Hey Milton! Nessa here?" She asked. Aunt Nessa walked over.

"Hey Kim!" Nessa greeted like Milton. Then her voice went into a whisper. I looked up to see Kim smiling and walking out with Milton. What were they talking about?

* * *

_**Kim's**_** POV**

"Hey Kim!" Ness greeted me. I smiled as her voice went into a whisper. "The bike's out in the garage. When do you think you can get it done?" She asked. I calculated in my head.

"Oh. Maybe about a week or so," I whispered back. Ness smiled.

"Perfect!" I walked out with a smile and Milton followed me out.

"So you just want me to fix this bike up?" I asked Milton. He nodded. At around eight, Milton called asking if I could fix up Jack's bike because his birthday was coming up. At first I was hesitant, but Milton and Nessa guilted me into it.

Before my dad left us, he taught me how to fix up cars and bikes. He was really into that kind of stuff. I guess since he didn't have a son, teaching his only daughter was the next best thing. I loved fixing up beat down cars he would find in the junk yard.

"How are you going to explain to Jack when he finds out his bike's missing?" I asked.

"He won't because I'm not letting it go missing," a voice said behind us. Jack was standing in the driveway with his arms crossed. Milton looked panicked. I just looked down to the ground.

"What were you going to do with my bike?" Jack asked. He wanted answers.

"I really wanted to learn, so Nessa let me take it out for about a week," I lied. He didn't buy it.

_Of course I know how to ride it..._

"Next time you try to steal my bike, at least fucking tell me," he said with a smirk.

"I wasn't going to steal it! Nessa was letting me borrow it!" I almost yelled. Jack chuckled and threw the keys to me.

"I don't want to see a scratch on it when I get it back. Understand?" he said. I nodded. Jack went back inside leaving Milton and I astonished.

* * *

I rode the bike over the the repair shop.

"Afternoon Vince!" I greeted as I walked in. Vince was the shop owner and used to be great friends with my dad. After dad left, Vince let me come anytime I wanted to fix anything I wanted to.

"So what do you get this time?" He asked as he walked in. I stepped back and examined the bike.

"By the looks of it, I think it's a 1988 Harley-Davidson Low Rider Fxrs. Right?" I asked. Vince checked and nodded.

"Looks like someone taught you well."

"Well you were my teacher."

"So when do you have to finish this up?"

"Next week."

"Then I'll leave you to it," Vince finished and walked off leaving me to get started.

* * *

_**Jack's**_** POV**

"I think it's a 1988 Harley Davidson Low Rider Fxrs. Right?" I heard Kim ask. I wanted to know what Face Slammer wanted with my bike, so I decided to follow her.

I had to admit, she wasn't so bad a rider and she really knew her bikes.

"Then I'll leave you to it," the old man said and he started to walk toward me. I quickly hid behind some boxes. After the old man left, I looked up to see Kim with a welding wand. She carefully got a mask on and started to melt some metal off of my bike.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. The way she worked was just so swift and precise. She was fixing the bike better than I could have ever done. All of a sudden, she stopped and took off her mask. Kim looked around and then walked over to the stereos. I watched her as she took out her phone and plugged it in. Welcome To The Jungle came on. It was the song I told her to listen to last night.

After about an hour, I quietly left. Who knew that the blonde captain of Seaford High's cheer squad would know how to fix and know cars and bikes?

* * *

_**A/N: The end of this chapter! So now Jack has a new perspective on Kim, but Kim doesn't. Please review!**_


End file.
